Wrong
by HallOfUniqueSuperExperts
Summary: I thought they loved eachother. Maybe I was wrong all along. Maybe they don't belong to eachother. Used to be a oneshot, now a multi-chapter story. UxY and JxA are the pairings. T for minor/moderate violence and language.
1. Wrong

A/N: So, I lost my inspiration on my two House fics for some reason, but after reading about the plot of Code Lyoko Evolution, I had an inspiration. It doesn't have anything to do with it, but anyway... Sorry for grammar mistakes in advance.

I am pleased that it continues from where S04 left, since nowadays all cartoon "reloads" always end up starting a new story. Code Lyoko was my childhood favorite and it's been a while since I wrote fics for it. By the way, those sucked. That's why I deleted them. I'll have to hope this one doesn't. I hope I've matured as a writer.

House-fic readers (if you're reading this): I'll continue Cardiac Broken as soon as I get an inspiration. You might ask me why am I writing a fanfic for a child cartoon? The truth is, I don't know. I guess the romances of Code Lyoko are somehow inspiring.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. (WOW, it's been a while since I wrote this disclaimer anywhere) :O

* * *

**Dear diary,**

**It has been just two weeks since we shutdown the supercomputer. My life has already turned to a much better direction. I've improved in Pencak Silat, I'm now _Putih_. I was asked by Jim to keep my own Pencak Silat club. It's now every Wednesday on 3 pm. Also, my performance in school has improved a lot, at least that's what the teachers say. It has made dad very happy... for now. Also I've still played some football.**

**Sissi left me alone after this new boy came to board Kadic. I don't understand why all the girls are all after him. I have to agree, he's pretty handsome. But other than that he's dumber than Odd. Sissi never bothers us anymore as she wastes all her time chasing after this Marcus, so we can be in peace. We spend all time talking about normal stuff, not having to talk about Lyoko or X.A.N.A. Nothing could be better. **

**Why am I lying? The only reason I'm improving in Pencak is that Yumi left it because this Marcus didn't like it. Improving in school is coping to the fact that Yumi is in love with him. Also, many of these normal conversations are about how I should take the first step with Yumi when she's not around. When she is, she just praises Marcus and we listen nodding. I don't know how the others can stand it, but my heart is broken. My life really circles around this one Japanese girl**

* * *

"Going to poison yourself, Romeo?"

"Odd!" Ulrich quickly closed his diary. "How much did you see?"

"Enough to make your _just friends_-argument invalid." Odd said. "I don't think it was even a part of the play."

"Have I ever said I wanted to be just friends with her?"

"No, but you idiotically agreed. Who knows, if you admitted your feelings to her by then, you might be together right now."

"She liked William at the time, and now she likes Marcus."

"Come on! She never liked William. She praises Marcus to make you jealous."

"She praises Marcus because she adores him! Damn." Ulrich put his face against the table and mumbled: "We were better when William was in Lyoko."

"Yumi ignored him because of you after he returned."

Ulrich lifted his head up and sighed. "Then she fell in love with Marcus."

"No she didn't. As I said..."

"You're wrong! Accept it Odd; me and Yumi are going to stay just friends."

"And you are going to stay miserable." Odd put his hand on his friend's shoulder to support him. "You have to do something."

"Like what?"

"Either you have to tell Juliet you love her and end the story the way it should, or then try to forget her and find a Cinderella. Anyhow, you can't stay this way forever."

"Could you stop referring to fairytales?"

"When you stop sulking like a little kid and finally..." Odd smiled sarcastically, which concerned Ulrich.

"Odd, what are you..." Odd took Ulrich's diary. "Give it back!" He ran out of the room Ulrich chasing after him. "ODD!" He ran to outside to the sports field. He saw Yumi there talking with Marcus and ran towards her. "Odd! DON'T!"

Yumi heard Ulrich's voice and saw Odd running towards her. She facepalmed. "Here...you go." Odd said panting. "Open it."

"Is this Ulrich's diary?" Yumi asked. "I'm not going to..."

"Come on! Aren't you curious?" By that time Ulrich got to them.

"Give it here." He said to Yumi. Yumi was about to give to Ulrich, when Marcus took it.

"I'm very curious what he's writing about my girl." Marcus said. The term _my girl _made Ulrich angry.

"Give it to me!" Ulrich tried to take it back but Marcus was able keep hold and pushed Ulrich away.

"Don't be mean. And I'm not..." Yumi started but was interrupted by Marcus.

"This is interesting. _I met this beautiful girl today on Pencak Silat. Her name is Yumi Isyama. _You can't even write her name right?"

Yumi ripped it from Marcus's hands angrily and gave it to Ulrich. "You two have fun discussing my flaws." He ran away from the field angrily.

Yumi looked at Odd. "Thanks again, Odd. You too Marcus." She ran after Ulrich, Odd following further behind.

* * *

At Ulrich and Odd's dorm:

"He's not here." Odd said as he came out of the dorm room.

"I'll call Jeremy and ask him if he..."

"It's unnecessary. He's hiding somewhere in the woods, I guess."

"Why did you bring me the diary? Do you always have to purposedly annoy him?"

"I just wanted you to know the truth."

"Truth about what?"

"Truth about Ulrich's feelings towards you."

"The feelings are the past. We're just friends now."

"No you're not."

"Odd!"

"Seriously Yumi!"

"We're not discussing this. I'm going to look for him from the woods. Text me if you find him."

* * *

At the factory, an hour later:

Ulrich was sitting in the supercomputer room looking at the shutdown machine. Maybe if he powered it up, he could trap himself in the digital sea. No one would miss him anyway. Not Odd, Jeremy, Aelita... Nah, now he was just being too melodramatic.

Of course his friends would miss him. Yumi too, but not in the way he wants. He received a text message. It was from Odd.

_You've really found a good hiding spot now._

_Yumi told me you're not in the woods nor the factory._

_Come back to the academy or tell us where you are._

_Jeremy wasn't too happy when Yumi forced_

_him to come looking for you. She thinks you're_

_seriously hurt or something. Jeremy is going to kill_

_me if he and Aelita can't continue their kissing session._

At least Jeremy and Aelita can have kissing sessions. He received another message, this time from Yumi.

_We're really worried about you! _

_I'm worried about you. _

_If you're not coming to come out of your _

_little hiding spot then just answer me that_

_you're okay. It's all I'm demanding. _

_I'm sorry about Marcus. He can really be_

_a jerk sometimes. I don't understand_

_what the other girls see in him. _

…

…

Okay, no more sulking.

_I'm fine. _

That's all he wrote back to her. Just as Ulrich was about to rise up, the elevator doors opened and Yumi came in. "Not a so clever hiding spot after all."

Ulrich smiled a bit. "I'm surprised you didn't realize to come here earlier."

Yumi sat down next to him and smiled at him. "Ulrich, I..."

"It's not your fault Odd is an idiot and Marcus is a jerk." Ulrich said.

"It's not about that." She slowly moved herself closer to Ulrich. "It's about us."

Ulrich swallowed. "What did Odd say to you?"

"The same as always."

"Don't believe him! He's just being the same idiot as always. We're friends and that's all."

Yumi frowned. As Ulrich noticed it, he got hopeful and asked her: "What is it you wanted to say?" He grabbed her hand.

"I think Odd is right. Well at least from my part." Ulrich was stunned. Not being able to say anything, he pulled Yumi to his shoulder making her blush. She turned her face against his.

Ulrich pulled Yumi into a passionate kiss. The feeling that conquered him was the most wonderful he has ever felt; his mind feeling the warmth of love and his body the warmth from Yumi's body. It felt like a dream. But he didn't care whether it was or not. The girl he loved was there.

Yumi broke the kiss, making Ulrich a little disappointed. She giggled and said: "I love you."

"So no more of that 'just friends'..."

"...Bullshit." Yumi continued. "If you don't want to."

Ulrich smiled at the word Yumi chose. "I love you too." He continued the kiss but it was interrupted by Yumi's cell ringing. "Marcus?"

"My mother. Yes?" Yumi frowned a little. "Do I really need to? Okay. Bye." She hung up. "I need to go home. Do you want to walk me?" Ulrich nodded and they went into the elevator holding each other's hands.

"Did you consider starting the supercomputer up?"

"No..." Ulrich said in an innocent voice. "Actually, I did." The elevator started going up.

"Why?" Yumi asked her half-angry.

"So I could've trapped myself into the digital sea."

"Were you seriously going to..."

Ulrich thought for a while. "Of course not." The elevator reached the top floor. "It was just a small thought."

* * *

At Yumi's house:

"So..."

"So..." They looked at each other blushing. Yumi was the first one to say: "You wanna have dinner tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not."

"Great! I'll call you tomorrow. And I want you not to tell anyone about this yet, especially Odd."

"Okay." She kissed him on the lips and went inside her house.

Yumi noticed her parents' angry looks. "Oh no..." She mumbled to herself.

Ulrich left towards Kadic.

After he turned around the corner, he yelled: "YES! FINALLY!" Some people across the street looked at him awkwardly.

* * *

In Ulrich and Odd's dorm:

Odd was playing his Nintendo DS. Ulrich pretended to be sulking. "Finally! Did Yumi find you?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"What?"

"What happened? You're sulking again."

"Nothing happened. I tried and I failed."

"Oh... well..."

"Now let me do my homework in peace."

Odd became serious. "Are you okay, buddy?"

"Life goes on."

"Are you sure?"

"There are many other girls in the world than her."

"If you say so. I'll go tell Jeremy and Aelita you're okay." Odd left the dorm, thinking to himself: _I thought they love eachother... but_ m_aybe I was wrong all along. Maybe they don't belong together._

* * *

Your opinions, plz? Both negative and positive are accepted.


	2. AN

So... if you want me to continue this story forward, please review here. It's not enough that one person says that I should continue. (2-)3-5 people should be enough.

Saying that it's nice or something doesn't mean I should continue, it means it did it's purpose as a oneshot.

Here's a little preview of what chp. 2 (c/w)ould be about:

* * *

_"What happens if I do this now?" _

_**"You have a chance to save her. Do it, you idiot!"**_

_****"I love her, but..."_

_**"Just do it!"**_

* * *

__That's just a tiny preview. It doesn't actually tell much but I've partially planned the story already. Note that I have high school to attend so updates might sometimes take even a month or two.


	3. Right

Phew... I'm glad I had time to write this. :/

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

* * *

_Connecting to IP ..._

_Connection blocked by firewall. Please input the password:_

_Starting rapid input at 10000 passwords a second..._

_Password correct: ***********_

_Signing off user account "Marcus"..._

_Creating new user account... _

_Named user account Franz Hopper._

_Established adminstrative control. Accessing program folders..._

_Hacking application Skype... done_

* * *

Marcus had just come back from lunch and saw his computer inputting wierd code. _Damn, I forgot it on again. _Suddenly his Skype informed him that he has a call. _Franz Hopper? I've never added any... _Before Marcus was able to reject the call it opened up on it's own. "What the..."

"_You don't know me and I don't know you. But still we need each other."_

"What kind of a hacker are you?"

"_I have no time to explain. Do you know my daughter Aelita?" _

"Yeah. She's a friend of my..." He stopped to consider for a sec. "..._**good friend**_ Yumi's."

"_I need to tell her something."_

"So you expect me to believe some weird old guy who has a different nickname than her own _daughter_? Are you a pedophile of some kind?"

"_I can give you what you want the most. But only if you help me contact my daughter." _

"You can't possibly know what I want the most."

"_I hate to admit it... but I love Yumi Ishiyama more than my parents." _

It was from Marcus's digital diary. "H-how did you do that?"

"_I can give you Yumi if you tell Aelita something." _

"I'm still doubting. Don't you think this is weird?"

"_MY TIME IS RUNNING OUT!" _Marcus's laptop's speaker let out a terrible squeak.

"Hey, don't break the speaker, I just bought the thing."

"_Sorry about that. Just... tell Aelita what this paper I'm printing to you says." _The printer connected to Marcus's laptop printed a paper and Marcus took it. _"And just in case the paper is destroyed somehow, just remember the bold part of the text." Franz Hopper has left the conversation. _

"What the heck is this?" Marcus read the paper thoroughly. "I knew this guy was some kind of a maniac." He scrunched the paper up to his pocket and shut his computer down.

* * *

At the cafeteria:

Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, Odd and Aelita were sitting on their usual seats, when Marcus to pick up food. Immediately a group of girls gathered next to him to pick more food on their trays. Seeing this, Odd said:

"You'd better keep a close eye on Aelita."

"Why?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Who knows if Marcus gets a crush on Aelita and she falls for him too."

"Aelita would never fall for him." Jeremy said continuing eating, but started having minor second thoughts: "Or would you?"

"What?" Aelita asked shocked. "Of course not!"

"You see?" Jeremy said.

"Just saying." Odd looked at Ulrich and Yumi who had been smiling and gazing at each other the whole dinner, not saying anything. "Come on!"

"What?" Ulrich asked sounding confused.

"What's going on between you two? Something has clearly happened."

"Nothing, Odd. We just know something you don't." Yumi said.

"Yeah, for sure. I know every story and rumor around this school."

Aelita had just finished eating. "Why don't tell us then?"

"It's a secret." Ulrich said.

"We're your friends too. I'm going to be hurt if you won't tell me."

"Let them keep their secret." Jeremy said saving the situation. "They have the right to that, just as much as we do."

"Jeremy!" Aelita yelled at him.

"Well what is your secret then?" Odd asked. "The whole school knows you're dating so it's not that."

"The term secret really means secret, Odd." Jeremy said.

"We will tell ours if you tell yours." Yumi said.

"No. Let's go Aelita." Jeremy said and they rose from the table. As Aelita had taken her tray, Marcus came to her.

"Hi Aelita."

"Oh, hi." Jeremy started feeling jealousy.

"I need to talk to you. Do you have time?"

"She's coming with me." Jeremy said.

"What is it about?" Aelita asked Marcus.

"It's funny actually. See, my..."

"Aelita, let's go." Jeremy grabbed her from her hand.

"Is it how urgeant?" Aelita asked Marcus.

"Not too much, I guess. I might just leave it forgotten."

"No!" This made Jeremy very angry. "In a half of an hour, at the coffee machine?"

"Sure." Jeremy pulled Aelita away from the cafeteria.

"You were flirting with that jerk!"

"I was just being nice."

"You're letting him tell you he loves you!"

"It might not be that. And even if it is, I don't love him."

"His sweet talk might make you fall in love with him!"

Aelita frowned. "Don't you trust me?"

Jeremy sighed. "Sorry. Odd just really made me..."

"Odd can really be an idiot sometimes." Aelita said. "I love you only."

"I love you too."

* * *

At Ulrich's dorm:

"Odd almost got us." Yumi said.

"Would it really have been so bad?" Ulrich answered. Yumi sat down next to her on the bed.

"Yeah. Well..."

"Are you starting to have second thoughts?"

"No!" She put her forehead against Ulrich's. "I just want to keep this as a secret for sometime. Until we've reached the stronger grounds."

"If you want it." They kissed each other but were interrupted by the door being knocked.

"Who's there?" Ulrich asked annoyed.

"Jim here! Surprise check on your room."

"_Get under the bed, quickly!_" Ulrich whispered to Yumi. She went there panicked, as girls are not supposed to be on boys' dorms.

Jim came in. "Haha, just kidding! Just coming to check my fav pencak boy."

"How nice of you..." Just the best thing that could have ever happened.

"I thought of actually coming to see you training with those kiddies tomorrow. If it's okay with you!"

"Of course." Ulrich sighed in annoyance.

"You know, I used to train pencak."

"Really? When and where?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Jim said and looked at his watch. "I need to go now, I have a class beginning. Bye!"

As Jim had left, Yumi came out from under the bed. "That was random."

"He has been doing that since I first started doing the class." Ulrich rubbed his forehead. "Maybe it wasn't a good decision."

"But it got your father happy."

"It was more from the grades." Ulrich said. "Anyway, shall we continue?" Yumi sat on his laps and they continued kissing passionately for many minutes.

"I need to go home now." Yumi said interrupting the kiss.

"Aww!" Ulrich said disappointed.

"We can continue tomorrow. Walk me back home."

"Ookay."

* * *

10 minutes later, near Yumi's house:

After they had disappeared from the school's view, Ulrich and Yumi started walking hand-to-hand. Everytime anyone went past them, they both blushed. "Why are we blushing like this?" Ulrich asked.

"We have just started. It will go away in a few days."

Yumi saw an ice cream stall across the street. "It's been a while since I last ate ice cream. Wait here, I'll go get us." Yumi said. Before Ulrich could say anything, Yumi was already running across the street. Ulrich looked at a McDonalds a for a second and when he looked back, he saw her lying on the ground.

"Yumi!" Ulrich yelled. He ran to her. He looked right and saw a stopped car. "Are you blind?!" He yelled to the driver, but received no response. "Yumi, please wake up!" Ulrich dialed 112.

* * *

At the coffee machine:

Aelita arrived and saw Marcus drinking coffee. "Hi."

"Hi." There was a deep silence for some time. "Is it really this awkward? 'Cause if it is..."

"No no! What was it you wanted to talk about?" Aelita asked embarrassed.

"My Skype was hacked today by some wierdo."

"Jeremy is better with these things. You should ask him."

"It's not just that. It's about you. I don't know how this jerk knows you, but..." Marcus dug the paper from his pocket and was about to give to Aelita, when a jealous Jeremy came and grabbed it from his hands.

"Is this some kind of a love letter?" Jeremy ripped the paper to pieces. "I told you, Aelita."

"Jeremy! It could've been important."

"For sure. And you..." Jeremy gazed at Marcus. "Stay away from my girlfriend." Jeremy ran away towards the dorm hall.

"Jeremy, wait!" Aelita ran after him. When she reached the hall, Jeremy had already disappeared. _That was so unlike him._ Her cellphone rang. "Ulrich?"

"_Yumi's been admitted to the hospital." _

"What happened?" She asked horrified.

"_She was hit by a car. She's in critical condition."_

Aelita was silent for some time. "I'll call Jeremy and come there asap."

Ulrich hung up. Aelita started running as fast as she could. She dialed in Jeremy's number, but he didn't answer. She saw Marcus sitting on a bench. He grabbed her from her arm and said: "Maybe we now have some time to talk without your jealous boyfriend. I have this jerk who persecutes me..." Aelita pulled her hand away from Marcus's grip and continued running. "Hey! What's wrong?"

Aelita stopped for a small moment. "What's wrong?! My best friend is dying that's wrong!" She continued running twice as fast as before.

As Aelita disappeared from view, Marcus went to his dorm confused: _who exactly is dying? Hopefully not Yumi_. He opened up his laptop and decided that he himself must tell the persecuter to stay away from him. Before he could do anything, Skype opened up.

"_Hello again. Did you talk to my daughter?" _

"I was interrupted by her boyfriend, Jeremy."

"_Were you able to say anything?" _

"No."

"_Then we have another option. As you probably read, there is an abandoned factory near the school." _

"Yeah, what about it?"

"_It can save your **good friend **Yumi." _

Marcus was terribly shocked. How could this man know all this? "A-are you some kind of a government agent?"

"_I'm Franz Hopper, the inventor of the supercomputer in that abandoned factory."_

"What should a damn computer be able to do?"

"_Trust me. It's the only way for you to save her."_

"It's not up to me. It's up to the doctors."

"_They can do nothing with the severities of her damages." _Marcus sighed._ "What do you have to lose?"_

Marcus looked at the screen and an image of him and Yumi playing football together on his table. "Fine. As odd as it sounds."

"_Good. Get to the factory through a sewer system in the woods. Inside the factory, get to the bottom floor and start up the machine you see there. Then go the second floor and start operating the console. There I will tell you the rest." _

Marcus shut the computer down and left to the sewer system. As he reached the beginning of the system, he noticed scooters and skateboards. He took a skateboard and started going towards the end of the tunnel-like sewer. He went up the ladder at the end and went inside the factory. He slid down one of the ropes and went to the elevator. As he reached the bottom floor, he was stunned by what he saw. He pulled the power switch and the machine powered up.

After being frozen by astonishment Marcus went to the second floor and powered the console up, as guided. The screen showed wierd coding and then an image of Franz Hopper appeared on the screen.

"_Wait for some time. I'm soon ready."_

* * *

At the hospital:

Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremy and Odd were waiting in the waiting room outside the OR. "Please let her be okay." Ulrich prayed.

"I'm sure she will. I mean, she survived many X.A.N.A attacks, why wouldn't she survive now?" Odd tried to cheer Ulrich up. Then they saw a couple of doctors going into the OR with a defibrillator.

"No.. no no no no no!" Ulrich said and ran after them.

"Ulrich!" Jeremy and Odd tried to catch him. Ulrich went inside the OR, where her parents were standing terrified near Yumi, who was being defibrillated.

"No..." Ulrich said.

"Get out of here!" One of the nurses said. Jeremy and Odd arrived.

"She's my girlfriend! I have a right to be here!"

Hearing this Jeremy and Odd became both happy and sorry for Ulrich. When they saw how angry the nurse was, they left without saying a word.

"I'm sorry, but you have to go too." The nurse started pulling him away from his shoulder.

"NO!" Ulrich kept looking at the monitor that kept giving three beeps as a warning of cardiac arrest.

"360! Clear!" The monitor let out a loud beep and then a continuous one.

"No... you can't be dead."

* * *

Back at the factory:

"_She's dying in a couple of minutes."_

"Yumi?"

_"Just press enter."_

"What happens if I do this now?"

_"You have a chance to save her. Do it, you idiot!"_

"I love her, but..."

_"Just do it!"_

Marcus swallowed. "Okay." He pressed enter.

* * *

"Yumi, please don't die!"

"Continue CPR!"

* * *

"_Return to the past, now!"_

* * *

So, what do you like? Review, positive review are accepted, negative ones are appreciated :). Ideas are also appreciated, I'm very open-minded with this story.


	4. AN: Goodbye

This chapter will be added to all of my stories as a goodbye message.

* * *

I'm going to once again abandon writing stories, this time permanently. I've found happiness in my life and for some reason inspiration has disappeared. I guess writing was coping with not being happy.

But I do have good news: You have a right to continue my stories. I don't necessarily want them to end but I don't have the time nor the inspiration :/

* * *

The following conditions apply:

1. The story you're writing respects the original story.

- Original pairings, AU continuation of the story allowed if it doesn't defy the logic between the original and the new one.

2. Might sound stupid but... Keep a clean structure in the story; meaning that make enough paragraph spacing so it won't become hard to read. I made that mistake a long time ago and learned from it. (I can't demand good grammar. It is something you learn in time.)

There is something I won't demand but rather wish: Keep the maturity of the story at a level good for it. (Code Lyoko: No sex please).

If you are going to continue my story, you don't necessarily need to inform me. But I'll be visiting this account to see if I could follow the continuation stories :)

If you agree with the conditions above, you have a right to continue any of my stories.

* * *

So, saying goodbye to FF. Cya sometimes, maybe :)

Oh God that seemed too official... xD


	5. AN: News

Hi guys! I'm not going to continue this story but I'm glad to inform you InjuredGirl72 will. At least I hope...

She contacted me on 12/11/2012 (11.12.2012) and hasn't seemingly done anything since. Tell you guys, if she does nothing before the end of February, I'll figure something out so that the story may continue. Whether it is that I'll continue to write it or get someone else to write it, I promise I'll try my best.

But until then...


End file.
